vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Far Realms
The Far Realms are a remnant of the primordial, unordered multiverse. There, the laws of time, space and physics, cease to matter. Humanoid brains cannot process this place while remaining sane as all of the concepts and truths they know shatter. Those that remain long enough without being destroyed find their bodies evolving into new, twisted, alien forms. They find that they can see and hear in previously unfathomable spectrums and eventually find themselves able to see past, present, possible futures and parallel timelines all at once to the point where one's place in the cosmos is lost . The terrain of the far realms often appears to possess biological features and bends and contorts at impossible angles that defy normal geometry. Objects may float in defiance of gravity or seemingly plummet forever. The Far Realms have no defined barriers, continuing on in every direction. Many areas are subject to random magical effects such as suddenly raining eyeballs or the air becoming a viscous liquid. Locations may drift further away as one tries to pursue them. Beings native to the Far Realms have not evolved along any one clear biological path. They may be amorphous blobs covered in dozens of eyes and gibbering, fang filled mouths. They may be masses of tentacles and fluttering bat-like wings. They may be nothing more than ravenous predators or they may possess advanced minds somehow capable of making sense of this place. The more intelligent beings often prefer telepathy and to come into contact with their minds is to invite insanity. The Sealing: The Unnamed Overdeity somehow emerged from the chaos of the primordial multiverse. He believed that rules to reality must be created in order to allow life forms to evolve with free will and develop distinct cultures. After defeating the eldritch gods of this realm, he created an ordered multiverse and sealed the remnants of the old multiverse outside of it along with the primordial gods. However, the eldritch gods have schemed to slip past this barrier into the ordered multiverse. Their goal is to defeat the overdeity and unravel the ordered multiverse. To that end they often rely on mortal cultists whom they curse with knowledge of the "true" reality. These cultists quickly descend into madness as they try to call upon powers far beyond their comprehension or ability to control. Chaos and destruction inevitably follows in their wake. Eldritch Deities in the Far Realms: . Yog Sothoth - A primordial overdeity who embodies all of time and space in the far realms. He knows and sees all and is responsible for creating the rifts into the ordered multiverse. . Azathoth - The so called "blind idiot god" embodies utter chaos and entropy. Those who descend into total madness are said to reach him where he is surrounded by a discordant piping of flutes and the beating of drums. . Shub Niggurath - Shub Niggurath is summoned temporarily into the ordered multiverse by cultists who view her as something of a twisted fertility goddess. Once she appears she births hordes of beings from the Far Realms and then returns, unable to sustain a physical form for long until the barriers weaken. Eldritch Deities in the ordered multiverse: Cthulhu - Slumbers in a sunken city, R'lyeh, somewhere in the depths of the material plane's oceans, sending maddening dreams to mortal minds through the Astral Plane. It is said that to gaze upon him is to cause instant insanity and that should he awaken the world would be destroyed. . Hastur the Unspeakable- Appears as The King in Yellow and spreads knowledge of eldritch incantations. . Tsathoggua- A bloated, hungering horror, Tsathoggua hypnotizes mortal cultists into bringing him regular sacrifices to devour. He also secretes amorphous, ooze-like servitors to carry out his will. . Yig- This coiling horror is worshipped by snake cultists who view serpents as holy. Any whom have killed a snake can draw their ire. Those that worship him mutate into half-snake abominations. . Dagon - This deep sea beast is fed sacrifices by cultists who are rewarded with bounteous catches of fish to sustain their villages. However, they are gradually transformed into aquatic horrors themselves. . Nyarlathotep - This shapeshifter frequently takes human form and speaks in human tongue. He caused the downfall of the Pharonic Pantheon in the guise of The Black Pharaoh by granting visions to priests who abandoned their deities and then assembled the Necronomicon. They opened a massive rift into the far realms through which all of the other eldritch gods currently on the material plane emerged to cause widespread destruction that reduced the Pantheon's original, oasis kingdom to ruined wasteland. The Pharonic Pantheon lost most of their followers but were able to combine their powers to seal Cthulhu in stasis in R'lyeh. The other eldritch deities fled into obscure corners of the world. The Necronomicon's current location remains unknown. . Ithaqua - A horrifying giant with glowing red eyes and a gaunt appearance with long, clawed limbs, Ithaqua can walk on air and is immune to the cold. It inhabits arctic regions and brutally kills travelers it encounters. Its cultists provide it with sacrifices in order to themselves gain the ability to travel unhindered through the cold. He is also known to abduct human females in an attempt to mate with them and produce half-farspawn offspring similar to half-fiends or half-celestials.